Desparation
by Stella the Hedgehog
Summary: Sequel to Confusion. Syrus believes he isn't good enough for Duel Academy, and runs away. Melanie needs to draw strength from hrself, and a newfound friend, to drag through the mental pain. SyrusOC, slight hints of ChazzOC. FINISHED!
1. The Note

A/N: Wheeeee, me am writingeth a new Yu-Gi-Oh GX fiction! Tis the sequel to Confusion. Syrus leaves, and there are disturbing consequences. And hugs.

XXX (Wheee, the XXX usually means that the story is beginning!)

Mel,

I am sorry I have to do this, but I'm leaving Duel Academy. My brother was right. I don't beling here. I'm sorry.

Syrus

A river of tears fell from Melanie's eyes as she read the note over again. Syrus Truesdale had been her boyfriend for almost three weeks, and had not shown any signs of wanting to leave.

"Jaden," Melanie shook the sleeping brunette's shoulder gently. "Jaden, please wake up!"

Jaden blinked and rolled over. "What's up, Mell? It's not time for class yet."

Syrus is gone!" The redhead felt tears welling in her eyes again as she handed the white paper to Jaden. She had found it on her bed when she woke up.

Jaden read the note quietly before looking up, brown eyes full of barely concealed sorrow. "Mel, do you think we should go looking for him? This is the second time he's decided he's not good enough for Duel Academy, and it's all Zane's fault." Jaden's gaze hardened at the mention of Syrus' older brother, who was one of the school's best duelists.

Melanie thought carefully. "No." she concluded. "This is what he wants. If he isn't happy, he shouldn't be here. Besides, we don't know when he wrote the note. He could be on a boat back to the mainland by now."

"I knew he and Zane had their problems, but..." Jaden shook his head, at a sudden loss for words. He looked back to Melanie, tears brimming in his eyes.

XXX

Throughout Mr. Banner's entire class, Melanie couldn't get her mind off of Syrus. And when the class was finally over, she ran to Mr. Banner. Perhaps he could tell her is any airplanes or boats have left the island yet?

Sorry Melanie." Mr Banner replied apologetically, "but no boats or planes have left the island since almost two days ago. Why all the sudden interest?"

"My boyfriend left the dorm last night." Mel admitted. "He left me a note about it."

"Chazz? Not possible. I saw him in class today."

"Not Chazz." Melanie almost laughed, but she forced herself not to. Mr. Banner must have seen Chazz and Melanie dance almost a month ago, when Melanie had lost the duel to him. "Syrus Truesdale. You know, my roommate."

"Syrus?" Mr. Banner frowned, looking perplexed. "He must be on the island then. He can't swim, and the mainland is too far to swim anyway. He must be outside somethere."

"Oh." Melanie sighed. "I'm scared for him, Father!" she said. "I was hoping that at least if he left, he could be at home, safe. But out in the forest all alone? Or drowning in the ocean?"

"It'll be okay, Melanie." Mr. Banner encouraged her. "Look, there are still students in the classroom. We could form a search party and go looking for him."

"Sorry Father, but I can't do that to him." When Melanie saw the teacher's confused expression, she explained, "This is what Syrus wants. He's not happy here at Duel Academy. And who am I to try to force him to stay?" She felt a warm river of tears flowing freely down her face, and she collapsed, sobbing, into Mr. Banner's arms.

Mr. Banner hugged Melanie, trying to comfort her. "It'll be okay." he tried to assure her, but even then he had doubts himself.

XXX

A/N: This story is already finished, I just need to type it up on Wordpad. And let me tell you, I'm dissapointed with the final product. I also have two other stories for Melanie, called Embarassment and Jealousy. Then I'm writing a Zatch Bell fanfiction, and a cute fluffy ChazzBastion oneshot, and then a story about Annabelle, and how she comes to Duel Academy. The next chapter is going to be so fluffy it's almost sappy. You have been warned ahead of time.


	2. New Friends

A/N: Here comes the chapter of pure fluff. Melanie makes a friend, who she never thought she would actually ever like actually.

DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh GX not mine. Melanie is mine. Brooke is property of Glacier Phoenix.

XXX

Melanie sat in her favorite thinking spot, the beach. The waves gently lapped at her bare feet. She sighed, remembering how many times she and Syrus had shared dates in this exact same spot. And how that would never happen again. She would never again see his wild cyan hair, his innocent blue eyes, or those adorable glasses perched carefully on his nose.

"Hey, Melanie!" a voice called from the other end of the beach, pulling Mel out of her happy memories. She turned and gasped - Brooke and Chazz were running eagerly toward her.

"Hi." Brooke greeted her, sitting down. Mel recognized the black haired girl as Zane's preppy Obelisk girlfriend.

"Hey Obelisk-slackers," Mel said unenthusiastically. "What do you want?"

"We're just trying to be friendly." Brooke sounded offended. "We came to say that we're sorry about Syrus, but obviously I'm wasting my time here." She marched off angrily, calling "Slifer-slacker!" over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Chazz said apologetically, obviously having a little more patience with the angry Slifer. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

"Wow Chazz." Mel said sarcastically. "I didn't know you loved anyone other than yourself. Elaborate on this."

"My brothers and i used to be friends." Chazz explained, keeping a straight face and not reacting to Melanie's misplaced insults. "I could talk to them about anything. But then they got this whole 'world domination' thing into thier heads, and I have to be the best to earn thier respect. It wasn't always like that."

"That's too bad." Chazz' words had broken the hard shell that was holding the real Melanie in; the fiesty but quiet girl that Chazz remembered. "You know...you cant alk to me, though, Chazz."

"Are you sure_ you're_ okay though, Melanie? You look a little pale." Quietly, Chazz got behind Melanie and gave her a hug, resting his chin on top of her head. "I know that Syrus will come back. He loves you, and I'm sure if he knew what he did to you..."

This wiped away any signs of being pale. Melanie blushed deeply. "Chazz...I'm flattered." she stammered, pulling away. "But you know I love Syrus." Melanie turned and gave Chazz a kiss on the cheek. "But, thanks for coming. It means a lot to me that you care."

Chazz blushed. "Melanie, listen...I know I did have a little crush on you when we first met..."

"A LITTLE crush?" Melanie laughed for the first time, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"A _little crush._" Chazz confirmed. "But I think I moved on."

"That's great!" Melanie said, trying to conceal the spear of sadness she felt. "Who?"

"Uh...it's this Obelisk. I don't think you'd know her." Chazz' pale face turned a bright scarlet.

"Try me." Mel pressed, smirking.

"Brooke." Chazz admitted, looking away.

'You do know she's not single?"

"...you've got to be kidding me."

"What about Mindy?" Melanie suggested helpfully.

"Mindy who?"

"The girl you went to the dance with." Melanie reminded him.

"I didn't know her name." Chazz laughed. "It was last minute, I couldn't find a date, and she was the leader of my fan club..." Chazz blushed a bright pink.

"So..." Mel concluded. "Basically, you wanted to look good in front of your friends by getting a date."

"What friends?"

"Those goons who follow you from class to class."

"I don't follow." Chazz looked blank.

"So Obelisks are as stupid as thier reputations say?" Melanie joked.

Chazz splashed Melanie with the salty ocean water around thier feet. "Hey," he laughed, "you're not very nice to me." He pretended to pout.

Melanie splashed him back. "Hey, it's not my fault you're stupid."

"I'm gonna get you for that!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Melanie taunted, jumping into the freezing water and forcing Chazz to reluctantly follow.

XXX

When the two students got out of the water, thier clothes were completely drenched and both were shivering. "It's getting late." Chazz pointed out (how observant is this guy?) "Wanna head down to the cafeteria for some dinner?"

"It's a date." Melanie replied, smiling.

"Friendly date, you slut." Chazz joked as he chased after Melanie back to the school. "You're not single. I know that Syrus isn' there, but that's no excuse to go running off with other guys."

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Mel rolled her eyes jokingly.

"You know I didn't mean it!" Chazz yelled as he caught up with Mel.

XXX

So Chazz got Syrus off of Mel's mind, but how long will it last? Ooooh, the suspense is killing you, right? Well, you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter :P keep in mind I wrote this at 10 PM after singing the national anthem at a hockey game, so I was tired and sugar-high.


	3. Reunited

A/N: I haven't been the active-est fanfiction writer. So I decided to force myself to wrap up Desparation. I have a sequel written already called Jealousy, I may decide to type it up onto the computer if I can redo the ending so that the ending doesn't completely suck.

Disclaimer: Meh.

XXX

"What IS this gunk?" Chazz groaned, poking the mass of unidentifiable brown goo on his plate. Just an example of the typical Slifer meal. (A/N: Dramatization.)

"Jaden seems to like it." Melanie pointed out, giving her friend an amused glance as he shoveled the meal into his mouth.

"It's something with gravy." Jaden grunted, mouth full.

"Well, I'll pass." Melanie said, shaking her head and handing her plate to Jaden. Chazz did the same.

"I'm out of here." Chazz said. "I'm going back to my dorm. Mel, want to come?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Never mind."

XXX

Melanie returned to the beach after dinner. The sunset made the water glow bright yellow. She remembered how much Syrus had loved the sunset, how he had said that it was the most beautiful thing here on the island besides her.

Then, thoughts of Syrus filled her head. Memories of seemingly every moment they shared together flooded her, and she felt dizzy. Her head began to feel heavy with worry, and she rested it on one hand.

"What's wrong?" a voice whispered behind her. "You look sick." She recognized the voice as Jaden's but she didn't turn to look.

"I miss Syrus." Mel forced herself to admit, shaking her head. "It's been the whole day, but I just can't get my mind off of him. It feels as if I've just found out that he left." She paused. "Jaden, I'm going back to the dorm." When she turned around, she caught a glimpse of Jaden's chocolate brown eyes, and was suprised to see him on the edge of tears. But she turned and ran, as if it was Jaden and the beach that was causing these painful memories.

XXX

"Melanie, get out of bed. I know there's no class today, but you need to wake up!"

"No." Melanie replied crossly.

"Please?" Jaden begged.

"I don't feel well." she shouted, voice muffled by her pillow.

"If you get up, I'll...give you a present!" Jaden bribed.

"Not more cookies, I hope?" Melanie muttered, referring to Chazz' earlier attempt to cheer her up. His prescence made her feel better, but his baking sure didn't! "The smell of burnt chocolate makes me feel nauseous."

"Better."

"Better than charred cookies? A wee bit broad of a category, don't you think, Jaden?" Melanie retorted sarcastically.

"Come on, Mel." Jaden begged. "If you get up for just one minute to see what I got you, I'll leave you alone!"

"Okay, fine." Melanie grumbled. "But you need to let me sleep afterward."

"Now, keep your eyes closed! It's a suprise!" Jaden said enthusiastically.

"Fine with me." Melanie said, getting up.

"Okay now, Mel. Follow me!" Jaden said, grabbing her hand and pulling her a few steps over. "Okay, open your eyes."

Upon opening her misty grey eyes, Melanie found herself staring into the blue-silver ones of Syrus Truesdale.

"SYRUS!" Melanie squealed, throwing her arms aroudn his neck and giving him a kiss. She saw Jaden cringe out of the corner of her eye. She turned to Jaden, smiling. "Oh my gosh, Jaden, when did he come back?"

"Very early this morning," Jaden grinned, "before I could drag you out of bed."

Syrus took over the explanation from there. "I stayed at Zane's dorm till the next boat came to the island, but he kicked me out." Syrus admitted. "Then I ran into Jaden. He told me how heartbroken you were without me here. I decided to give Duel Academy another chance."

"That's great!" Melanie beamed. "Now let's go to the cafeteria, I'm STARVING!"

XXX

A/N: That was short, and everyone was OOC. But oh well, now that fic is done and over with :)


End file.
